


Where's Beca?

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, What else did you expect from me, and that's what came out, happy doughnut day, i wanted to celebrate it, of COURSE it's fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Chloe's morning didn't go quite as she planned.





	Where's Beca?

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe it's 12:50am in brazil but it's still june 2nd somewhere in the us so this is still valid. the usual nerd said this was good enough to post so here it is!! hmu if you enjoy it

Chloe woke up with a frown when she felt around her bed and didn’t find her personal space heater keeping her warm.

 

Still a little sleepy, the redhead opened her eyes and looked around; boots were still messily thrown by the foot of her bed, a brown messenger bag was still on her bureau next to her own black bag and a black and purple flannel was still strewn over her rolling chair.

 

So, where the hell was Beca?

 

“Becs?” she called out. Maybe she was in the adjoined bathroom or something.

 

No such luck.

 

Sighing heavily, Chloe propped herself up and stretched; maybe if she stalled her morning routine Beca would find her way back to her room and bed and she’d have an excuse to stay there.

 

Apparently, luck really wasn’t on her side that morning; she took an extra twenty minutes on her usual routine and still no sign of her girlfriend.

 

“Beca?” she called out as she entered the room the DJ shared with Amy and found no one there.

 

Amy’s absence wasn’t truly worrisome since she spent most of her nights with Bumper, anyway; now Beca’s, on the other hand…

 

**Hot Stuff [09:23 AM]: Hmm, babe? Not that I don’t enjoy a good game of hide and seek but… where the hell are you? xxx**

 

She sat on the brunette’s bed, fidgeting with the flannel that was left in her room and she was now wearing; it wasn’t like Beca to disappear like that. If she was ever awake before Chloe, the redhead would always wake up to a post-it stuck to her forehead with a cute little note to let her know where she went.

 

**Hot Stuff [09:30 AM]: Seriously, Becs, this isn’t funny xx**

**Hot Stuff [09:34 AM]: Fine, don’t answer me! See if I care**

Huffing, Chloe decided the best thing to do was go down and get some breakfast, even if she wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

Closing the door with a little more force than necessary, she made a beeline for the kitchen — with maybe just a _tiny_ little bit of hope that her girlfriend would be there and she’d be able to both hit her and get the good morning kiss she was craving.

 

Three times is the charm? Maybe not.

 

“Have you guys seen Beca?”

 

“G’mornin’, cap,” Cynthia-Rose said around a mouthful of cereal, “I thought she slept with you.”

 

“She did,” Chloe sighed, sitting at the table with, maybe, the tiniest of pouts gracing her features, “but she’s been MIA since I woke up.”

 

“I haven’t seen our little hobbit this morning, captain,” Stacie informed her, platting the pancakes she was working on the stove and offering them to Chloe. “But I did hear something going on while I was in the shower after my run, but I came out and no one was around.”

 

This made Chloe frown, but she forced a smile out and thanked Stacie for the pancakes anyway. She’d save some for Beca but since she wasn’t worthy of even a reply…

 

**Hot Stuff [09:57 AM]: I’m eating pancakes. If you want some, speak now or forever hold your peace**

 

Not even the promise of food made the DJ reply.

 

“She had any early classes today?” CR offered when even the pancakes couldn’t turn Chloe’s frown upside down. “Internship?”

 

“No,” Chloe sighed. “We had the whole day off.”

 

The redhead was so busy moping into her coffee that she missed the smirks between her fellow Bellas.

 

* * *

 

 

The house wasn’t too busy since it was Friday and most of the girls had morning classes; the captains had decided to cancel rehearsals today so everybody could kick start their weekend early and it seemed everybody was enjoying the rare opportunity.

 

But moping around and being girlfriend-less wasn’t exactly how Chloe planned on spending her extended weekend.

 

**Hot Stuff [12:47 PM]: If you’re not home by dark, I’m sending Lilly on a mission to find you and I’m not even joking right now**

 

Setting her phone aside, the redhead picked up the remote and started surfing through Netflix, hoping to watch something to keep her distracted.

 

But even Netflix and chill was hard to do alone right now since every time she chose something, be it tv show or movie, she’d think “ _Oh, Beca would like this_ ” or “ _I’m in the middle of a marathon with Beca on this_ ” or “ _Is it considered cheating to start a new show without your significant other?_ ”

 

She couldn’t even rely on the other Bellas to keep her entertained. Cynthia-Rose had just left for her afternoon seminar and Stacie for her lab practice.

 

Where was Beca?

 

She was missing her girlfriend, damn it.

 

Just when she decided to go upstairs and grab Beca’s spare headphones and go for a run, there was a loud screeching noise by the door and a yelled ' _See ya cap!'_  before the door opened and Beca casually walked in.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

Hey babe? _Hey babe?_ Oh, so that was how she wanted to play. Okay.

 

“Hello,” Chloe replied coolly, not taking her eyes off the TV.

 

Not even when she felt the couch dip and her girlfriend coming scooching closer so they were sitting side by side.

 

“Hey,” she could see from the corner of her eyes that Beca was trying to catch her attention. “Aren’t you going to ask me where I was?”

 

“Nope,” Chloe kept her eyes fixed on the TV because she knew that if she looked at the other girl, she would cave. “Don’t care.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep.”

 

A moment of silence before she heard Beca sighed in what she knew was an attempt to control her own temper.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Nope.”

 

More silence.

 

“Chloeeeee,” the DJ whined. “I have an explanation. Will you look at me?”

 

“Fine,” Chloe huffed, turning off the TV and turning to glare at her girlfriend. “I’m listening.”

 

“Okay,” Beca gulped and fixed herself so they were looking at each other. “Do you know what today is?”

 

“June 2nd,” the redhead replied, frowning. Where was this going?

 

“No,” Beca sighed, rubbing her nose in what the other girl knew was a sign of frustration.

 

But she wasn’t following. Today _was_ June 2nd. Friday. Gun Violence Awareness Day? It’s not like the day held any importance to them, it wasn’t an anniversary of any kind, Chloe kept very good track of those.

 

“Oh, my God, it’s National Doughnut Day, Chloe!” the brunette answered after a good five minutes of silence from her girlfriend, shoving a box in her hand.

 

Baby blue eyes widened when she spotted the cutesy box that she _knew_   was filled with custom-made, fluffy yeast _goodness_ covered with fluorescent, sugary, _melt-in-your-mouth_ sprinkles frosting.

 

A little taste from childhood and home.

 

“You… you got me Allie’s donuts? For Doughnut Day?”

 

“I _tried_ too,” the DJ rolled her eyes in annoyance, apparently not noticing the shift on her girlfriend’s mood. “But I made the mistake of relying on Amy to drive me to the bakery. And she didn’t even sleep at home so I had to track _Bumper_ down to find her…”

 

“ _You got me Allie’s donuts!_ ”

 

The exclamation made Beca smirk.

 

“They were supposed to be for breakfast. _Our_ breakfast. In bed. But I still hadn’t found Amy by the time you woke up so I asked Stacie to make you pancakes instead. These could be our dessert?” she offered sheepishly, smirk softening to a tentative smile.

 

“Yes!” Chloe exclaimed, launching herself at her girlfriend, squishing the doughnuts box between them. “Yes, yes, yes!” she peppered the DJs face with kisses, making them both giggle, “I love you, Becs. Happy National Doughnut Day!”

 

“I love you too, dork. Happy National Doughnut Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Doughnut Day, nerds!


End file.
